1. Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of a sheet separator and an image reader having the sheet separator.
2. Related Art
A sheet separator has been known that includes a separation roller and a separation pad. The separation roller is configured to rotate around an axis, and convey sheets downstream in a conveyance direction perpendicular to the axis, by bringing an outer circumferential surface of the separation roller into contact with the sheets. The separation pad has a separation surface that faces the outer circumferential surface of the separation roller. The separation pad is configured to separate the sheets on a sheet-by-sheet basis in cooperation with the separation roller.
In the known sheet separator, the separation surface flatly extends, along the conveyance direction, downstream from an upstream side relative to a nip position in the conveyance direction. It is noted that the nip position is a position where the sheets are pinched between the outer circumferential surface of the separation roller and the separation surface of the separation pad.